1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amides of fatty amines bearing one or more free hydroxyl groups on the acid moiety, their preparation, and uses thereof.
2. Patent Disclosures
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,301 discloses the preparation of an alkylhydroxy amide from a lactone and an amine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,418 claims an alkylarylhydroxy amide prepared from an aromatic ortho-hydroxycarboxylic acid and an alkylamine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,067 discloses the reaction of a hydroxycarboxylic acid and a polyalkylenepolyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,022 discloses tartarimides of tartaric acid and primary amines. U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,429 describes amine salts of hydroxy aliphatic polycarboxylic acids prepared by mixing an excess of amine with the acid.